Arigato
by Bluebell789
Summary: Kukai came to visit the guardians, but all he finds is the pinkette, Amu. She has a report to do, but kukai has other plans... Random Fluff for all you Kukai and Amu fans! Sorry if it seems rushed...


"HEY!" Kukai said excitedly as he entered the Royal Garden. He waited a few moments for a response, but got none. He had come to surprise the guardians with a visit, but it seemed as though he had picked a bad time to. His eyes searched the garden, looking for any sign of his friends. He was about to give up when he noticed a certain pink haired girl sitting at the table. He playfully hit his hand to his forehead for not noticing her sooner.

He quietly walked up behind the pinkette who was doing her homework in silence. He was standing right behind her, looking over her work as she wrote. After a few moments, he moved closer to her ear and loudly said, "OHAYO, AMU-CHAN!"

"EHHH?" she screamed in response as she zapped up out of her seat, realizing that someone was behind her. She turned around to see Kukai grinning at her.

"How's it going?" he casually said to the shaking Amu who stood before him.

"_"How's it going?"_! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER YOU ALMOST GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she replied, angrily.

"Hahaha! That's all I can expect from the "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori Amu!" He laughed, messing up Amu's hair.

"Uhhh," she groaned. "Why are you here anyway?"

"What? Can't a guy just come to visit his best friend, Amu, for no reason?"

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have to finish my report in 2 days, and I still don't have a good enough topic to write about." she said, sitting down at the table.

"I can help!" he quickly said, sitting down and sliding his chair closer to Amu until he was sitting right next to her. "Let's see..." he muttered looking over at her notebook as she blushed, noticing how close he was.

"Hmm... I GOT IT!" He said triumphantly, jumping up from his chair.

"Nani?" she asked while trying to stop blushing.

"Come on Amu-chan!" he screamed, excitedly as he pulled her up out of her chair and dragged her outside.

"Where are you taking me?" she blushed.

"Hahaha!" He laughed in return, not answering her question. He just dragged her and dragged her, not letting go of her hand for even a second, but it seemed that they were slowing so Kukai let go of her hand and quickly put her on his back, running to their destination once more. Amu blushed the whole time, unsure of what the strange feeling that she felt in the pit of her stomach was.

"Look! There it is!" he cheered.

"Huh?" she muttered, looking up. It was a carnival full of games, prizes, and excitement. "Kukai..." She started to forget all about her report or why Kukai had even taken there.

"Oh, here!" he said hurriedly as he blushed, letting Amu get off his back. "Come on!" he said dragging her away to enjoy all the games.

They played and played. He had won her many prizes. One being a stuffed bunny. After an hour and a half, he took her to get some cotton candy.

"Here you go, Amu-chan," he said, handing the cotton candy to Amu as she blushed, just realizing that he had been calling her "Amu-chan" all day.

"Arigato, Kukai..." she said, giving him a warm smile as they began to leave the carnival together. The temperature, along with the sun, was going down fast. Out of the corner of Kukai's eye, he could see Amu shiver in her uniform.

"Amu..." he mumbled before moving closer to her and putting his arm around her.

"Kukai?" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear as she blushed.

"Aren't you cold Amu-chan? You were shivering..." he said, worried.

"I-I'm not c-c-cold." she tried to tell him, but just couldn't stop shivering.

"It's okay Amu-chan." he reasured her, as they made it back to the garden.

"Kukai?" she questioned, picking up her bag.

"Hai?"

"... Arigato!" she guickly said, kissing him on the cheek and rushing home. "See you later, Kukai!"

"Amu..." he muttered to himself, his face as red as Amu's "X" hair clips.

* * *

Japanese translation:

Ohayo- Hello

Arigato- Thank you

Hai- Yes


End file.
